


The Crimson Blades

by thank_satan_for_riren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Comatose Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Grisha tries to be a good parent, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Lots of Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager, Slow Dancing, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_satan_for_riren/pseuds/thank_satan_for_riren
Summary: Eren's father abandons him, along with a mountain of debt, that a well-known but thought to be nonexistent syndicate has come to collect on.Will Eren be able to help them find his father?And just how does said man fit into all the chaos.Find out in "The Crimson Blades."Lol, I never was the best at summaries.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this was originally posted on my Instagram, but then I got tired of posting on their and archived it. So here it is again, for those of you who enjoyed it.

"Give me a screaming orgasm. Actually, make it two." Eren had been continuously working at Libertalia for almost three months and one of the first lessons he had learned was that a little alcoholic buzz made evenings, as well as customers, easier to deal with. As soon as the bartender slid him his shot glasses, he knocked them both back, one after the other, and savored the strong burn as the liquid slid down his throat. It was almost as if Mikasa could sense him drinking because he could see her making her way towards him and he was sure she was ready to lecture him about the dangers of getting too drunk in a club full of horny older men.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you're gonna say. 'Don't get wasted because I don't want to have to save you from a bunch of sleazy assholes'." He grinned as she was left standing there speechless, her spiel stolen away from her, and she let out a huff as she collapsed onto the stool next to him. 

"Hey there, darling. Mind if I steal you away?" During their interaction, a good looking man had joined them at the counter, however Mikasa answered for him before Eren even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Bright Eyes is not interested in you."

"Well, that's great. Cause I'm not interested in him either. I was talking to you. If you're interested, the name is Jean. Mind if we go somewhere more private?"

It was obvious that Mikasa didn't want to leave his side and Eren was now concerned that she was really willing to throw away a chance to make some cash just because she was worried over him. "She'd love to. Go on, I'm just gonna have a few more drinks."

~

Eren downed his last shot, number five if he was still sober enough to count right, and finally abandoned the counter in favor of exploring the club, figuring he should finally get to work if he had any hopes of making money that night. He knew if he didn't make any money that Mikasa and Armin wouldn't mind splitting their earnings, but he hated depending on them for cash, given that he was in enough debt as it was.

"Hey, brat. Aren't you a little young to be working in such a place?"

"That's Bright Eyes to you." Head turning at the sound of that silky voice, Eren sauntered over to the raven haired man, who was lounging on one of the black couches, and comfortably settled himself into the man's lap. "And no, I'm not."

"Alright then, Bright Eyes. The name's Levi. And I was wondering if you were available for an hour."

"Well, Levi. I might be. All depends on what you'd like to do."

Smirking slyly at the slim brunet seated in his lap, Levi let his hands glide over that exposed waist, which turned into a rough grope as he reached that rounded ass. "I wouldn't mind pounding this sweet ass of yours into oblivion." 

"Sorry darling, you're not allowed to fuck, company rules. But anything else is on the table."

"No fucking, huh? You're a virgin, aren't you?" He seemed to see right through Eren's "club rule" ploy and his smirk only grew wider as the brunet in front of him flushed a delicious rosy pink, the color reaching all the way into the tips of his ears.

"That is just none of your fucking business."

"So you _are_. That's adorable. How about this? I write you a check for four grand and you let me pop that cherry of yours?"

"Holy shit, four thousand dollars? You're messing with me. Who has that much money to throw around?" He shoved Levi, who had been leaning closer as they spoke, away and suspiciously studied the man's face, trying to see if he was being deceitful.

"Oh, I've never been more serious." Having come prepared, the raven reached into his jacket and pulled a checkbook out of one of the inner pockets, along with an elegant pen. "How about it, Bright Eyes?"

Eren had always been adamant about not giving it away to just anyone at the club, that having been the only rule he'd set for himself when he was hired, but now he was being offered four grand for his virginity, which was almost triple what he normally made every night. And if Eren's debts, or rather his father's debts, were anything to go by, he could use all the money he could get. "Alright, you have yourself a deal."

He neatly scribbled some information down on the check and tore it out of the small book, tucking the slip of paper in one of Eren's back pockets. He didn't miss the way Levi groped his ass in the process and he clicked his tongue at the older man. "Handsy, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." The smile Levi gave was beyond charming and he raised his hands in defeat, before encircling them around Eren's waist. "So, you got a private room we can do this in or you want your first time to be on this couch?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Head to the back rooms." He let out a sharp gasp as he was flung over one of Levi's muscular shoulders, with no warning. "Holy shit. You're fucking strong."

"Wait till we get in bed together and I'll show you just how strong I really am." 

They finally reached a vacant room and Eren shrieked with laughter as he was tossed onto the lounge, his amusement quickly morphing back into lust as Levi knelt down between his legs, those grey eyes smoldering as they stared down at him. "What do you want, darling? Tell me how you like it."

"On your hands and knees."

"Mmm, yes sir." Rolling onto his stomach, he pushed himself onto all fours as he listened to the rustle of clothes behind him, however, it seemed to be taking the raven an awful long time with whatever he was doing. Just as Eren was ready to look over his shoulder, the room became silent once more, only broken by the sound of Levi's voice as he spoke.

"Sorry, Bright Eyes." 

Eren never got a chance to ask what the raven was sorry for because a hand wrapped around his waist and pinned him to the lounge, trapping his arms underneath him as a cloth was tightly pressed over his nose and mouth. Fearing that this would lead to him being raped or even killed, Eren began thrashing around, with faint hopes that he might get free. However, being much weaker than the man straddling him, he only managed to tire himself out and could feel his senses began to dull from whatever drug the cloth was soaked in. 

~

When Eren finally came to his senses, his nose was hit with a foul, musty smell, which alerted him to the fact that he was underground in a basement or dungeon of sorts. He was pleased to find that Levi, if that was even the raven's real name, hadn't tied him down, however he let out an irritated huff when he found a cell door locking him in.

He felt around his skimpy clothes to see if he had any spare bobby pins, which Mikasa would often use to pin his bangs back with, and was eternally grateful when he found two of them; the second bobby pin coming in handy, after he put a little too much effort into trying to pick the lock with the first one. Just when he was beginning to give up hope, there was a resounding click and the metal door slowly creaked open. 

Deciding he'd leave his heels behind and buy another pair later, Eren crept out of the cell, holding his breath as he snuck up the stairs that undoubtedly lead to the way out of the stuffy basement he was in. He found himself standing in a long white hallway, decorated with picture frames, and a few feet away was a front door.

Eren eagerly dashed towards it and just managed to touch the handle, when two arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and lifted him off the ground, pulling him back away from the freedom he'd been so close to obtaining. "No, bastard, let me go!"

"I don't even think so. Wait till Erwin hears about this. He'll send your ass straight back to the basement." 

Eren recognized that voice from one of the men that had been at the club the previous night and he felt hatred flash through him as he realized the bastard had just been a distraction for Mikasa in order to get to him. "I'll fucking kill you."

Before Jean could reach the doorway that lead to the basement, Eren slammed his head back and hit the other male square in the jaw, smirking in triumph as he landed back on his feet. However, he wasn't able to run very far before a foot was driven into the back of his knee, dropping him right to the floor. "Fuck you, you suicidal bastard."

There was suddenly the slam of a door from somewhere upstairs, followed by increasingly loud stomping, that immediately had Jean's mood doing a one-eighty and he began panicking, all while trying to silence the angry brunet and drag him towards the basement.

"What the fuck is going on here?" 

Eren looked up from where he was pinned down on the floor and felt his face flush with heat as he found himself staring up at Levi's bare abdomen. He realized he'd been caught staring when Levi cleared his throat and he forced his gaze down to the wooden floor so he wouldn't have to look up at the smirk that would most likely be on the man's face.

"I found him trying to escape, Levi." 

"It's too early for this kind of shit. Both of you, get up."

"Wait...." He was thrown over Levi's shoulder for the second time in twenty four hours and his blushed deepened as one of the raven's hands came to rest dangerously close to his ass. Realizing his struggling was pointless, Eren went limp in the raven's grip and instead focused on the different hallways they turned down, as they headed god knows where, trying in vain to memorize this place for a future escape.

They ended up at an office and there was a tall blonde, that Eren swore he'd seen at the club once or twice before, working at a wooden desk in the back of the room. He glanced up when the door opened and did a double take as they entered, eyes widening when he saw Eren draped over Levi's shoulder. "Levi, what's going on?"

"This brat just tried to escape and had Jean not been an incredibly loud fuck this morning, who knows what might have become of him?"

"An easy fix, Levi. Take him back to the basement and post a guard outside his door."

"That's it? That's your grand solution? Have someone constantly babysit him?" 

Erwin didn't even spare them another glance, merely shrugging his shoulders at the raven's question, before finally responding. "There's not much else we _can_ do, Levi."

"Talk about a waste of my time." He turned on his heel, before the blond could respond, and made his way back down to the basement, with Eren still slung over his shoulder. He didn't actually set the brunet down until they were in Eren's cell and the warning look he sent was enough to keep the feisty little brat from attempting another escape.

"You're a horrible fucking person. You pretended like you were going to pay me four grand, drugged me, kidnapped me and brought me to your creepy dungeon. I hope you rot in hell, bastard."

"I didn't pretend."

Eren was incredibly confused for a moment, until he realized Levi was talking about the money and a quick search of his pockets showed that the raven was indeed telling the truth. The check was still in his back pocket where the raven had placed it the previous night.

"I didn't take the check back and once we let you go, that money is yours to keep."

"When will that be, Levi?" Eren could see the other flinch when his name was spoken and the soft sigh he got in return told him that it definitely wasn't going to be any time soon.

"Eren, hey. Look up, you brat!" When the brunet wouldn't look at him, he reached through the bars and grabbed Eren's chin, forcefully tilting his face up. "You are in a shit ton of debt, right?"

He didn't immediately answer, however his eyes widening was enough of an answer for Levi, who let go of his face and stepped back. "H-how do you know that? Who are you people?"

"The Crimson Blades." He paused for a moment, to see if Eren found the name familiar, and he continued when a flash of recognition passed Eren's face "You're father was a partner of ours until he double crossed us. If you help us find him, then you can keep that money _and_ considered your debt repaid. You'll be free to leave and do whatever the hell you want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren used to dance for a living at a seedy club to pay off his father's debts, until he attracted the attention of a handsome stranger. However, the man seemed only intent on kidnapping him and he was stolen away and locked up in the Ackerman manor. His attempt to escape failed miserably and he now faces another night alone in his cell. Will he ever be free again?

Eren mentally counted off another day, as he heard the footsteps approaching his cell, just as they did on time every day. It seemed Hanji had come to collect his dinner tray today and he held his breath as they bent down to grab it. However, they didn't make any other comments, other than bidding him a cheerful goodnight as they departed the gloomy basement. 

As soon as the door shut, he reached under his pillow to grip the butter knife that he'd stolen off the tray and his fingers curled tighter around it. He'd been trying to get a hold of one for weeks, but everyone else who brought him his tray was much too observant for him to try anything, especially Levi. After Eren's previous escape attempt, the raven watched him like a hawk whenever he came down to the basement. 

Despite the fact that he had gotten ahold of a knife, he wasn't stupid enough to actually try to use it against any of the syndicate members, given that they could probably disarm him and kill him with it if they really wanted to. Just knowing he had a weapon, feeling it in his hands, was comforting enough and he had an easier time falling asleep that night. 

Eren was woken much later by voices echoing off the walls of the basement and fear spiked through him as realized none of them belonged to any of the people who he'd gotten used to seeing and talking to. He grabbed the knife that still lay under his pillow and scrambled off the bed, pressing himself against the wall by the door.

"Why does she want the brat again?"

"Don't know. Something about needing him for her second in command. Who knows what _he_ has planned for this little brat."

Eren could hear the footsteps coming closer to the cell he occupied and he pressed himself against the wall, with hopes that he could stay hidden from whoever had just stopped outside his cell. He heard the key turn in the lock, counted the few seconds it took for the door to open, and someone finally stepped into the room. As soon as Eren realized it was some armed stranger and not one of the people he was used to, he drove the knife down into the man's chest.

"H-hey, are you alright?" The armed man had collapsed to the floor after being stabbed and wouldn't answer him from where he was slumped. It took several moments for it to sink in and Eren's eyes widened with pure horror as he realized he had just killed someone. He let the blood covered knife drop from his hands, wincing at how loudly it clattered on the stone floors, and quickly backed out of the cell, blindly stumbling towards the stairs.

Before he could make it very far, a large body slammed into his own, knocking him off balance and he collapsed against the ground, too disoriented to fight the other man off. Before he could attempt to scramble away again, the second assailant straddled Eren and wrapped a hand tightly around his throat. "You little bitch, you killed him. Fuck bringing you back alive. The boss lady is just gonna have to accept your corpse."

The last thing Eren wanted was to die in this dark basement, where no one would ever know he'd been held against his will, but he didn't have the strength to fight off the heavier man straddling him and let out a few choked cries. 

Two deafening gunshots rang out and Eren cried out in terrified shock as blood suddenly splattered across his face, the body of his assailant collapsing as a dead weight on top of him, not a moment later. Between coughs and desperate gasps of air, Eren let his head fall back against the stone floor as a pair of bare feet hurried towards him, two cold grey eyes meeting his own fearful ones as Levi knelt down to pull him up.

"Are you alright?"

"NO! I fucking killed someone, Levi. Of course I'm not alright, fuck!" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself to stop shaking and, it barely began to subside when Levi's arms wrapped around him. "I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't mean to."

"Jesus, you're trembling like a leaf." Levi glanced towards Eren's previously occupied cell and, there was indeed, a body slumped in the doorway, blood pooling around them. "Hey, it's okay, you're safe now."

He scooped the brunet up in his arms and carried him out of the basement, but was stopped by Hanji before he could get much farther. Eren's eyes widened when he saw the large pistol she was holding, but it must have been normal, given that Levi didn't even bat an eye. "Ground floor is clear, Levi. Erwin and Mike are doing a sweep on the second floor now."

"What about outside?" 

"Petra and Olou are sweeping the front, Eld and Gunther the back." She finally seemed to noticed Eren because her eyes widened when she saw the blood covering his face and the red marks that circled his throat. "Levi, what happened to him? Is he alright ?"

"They came to kill him, but he managed to kill one of them first. And I shot the other. Not before he put his hands on Eren, though."

"Take him upstairs. I'll be up there in a minute. And don't forget to make your report to Erwin when this is all over."

He gave her a brief nod before hurrying up the staircase and down a long hallway that had doors on either side. As they stepped through one of the doorways, Eren was met with a pristine bedroom and Levi gently set him on the mussed up sheets. 

"Wait here." 

Eren wasn't really sure where else he'd have gone to and watched as Levi walked into the adjoining bathroom, where he began searching for something. He returned several moments later, with a damp rag, which he use to gently scrub the blood off of Eren's hands with. When they were clean enough for Levi's liking, the man brought the rag up and began to work on the blood spattered across his face. "Are you alright? You haven't said a word through all of this."

Tears welled up in Eren's eyes as he thought about everything that had happened down in the basement and it was only a matter of seconds before he began sobbing again. "I k-killed him and I didn't..... I didn't mean to. I w-wasn't trying to kill him-"

"Eren, I know it's a hard thing to accept, but it was either you or him and, for all you know, he might have killed you." He looked like he had something else to say, but before he could open his mouth again, there was a soft knock in his bedroom door.

"Its just me, L. I brought my first aid kit." They shut the door behind them and bounded over to the bed, before plopping right next to the brunet. "May I take a look at your wounds, Eren?"

Hanji took his face in their hands and, briefly flinching at the unexpected touch, he let them turn his head this way and that as they studied the handprints encircling his throat.

"The marks are crude. Whoever they were, they didn't know what they were doing, amateur. But that means they aren't serious, so the bruises shouldn't last for more than a couple of days. I'm going to give you a cold compression to place over the marks and that should help with any swelling. But if you find yourself having trouble breathing or swallowing, tell me immediately. "

Not knowing what to say to the evaluation, he gave a brief nod before taking the pack from Hanji and placing it over the bruises that hurt the worst. Remembering the pair's earlier conversation, he shoved himself off the bed, drawing both Hanji and Levi's attention to him. "I need to talk to Erwin." 

~

"You said it was a woman that sent them, not your father. And you're sure about this?" Erwin had already been waiting for them in his office, seated on one of the couches inside, and insisted they take the one across from him. The atmosphere of the office was much less intimidating, given all their disheveled states, however Eren still felt anxious under the blond's piercing gaze.

"Yes, when I was down in the basement, I overheard them talking. They didn't come to kill me, at least not at first. Their boss, whoever she is, wants me for her second in command. I'm almost positive they were talking about my father."

"That means, he was working under her orders when he double crossed us."

"Which brings me to my next question? Who is the woman running the operation? And how have we not heard about her until now?"

Eren wasn't sure how else to help them, given her didn't really know his father's history with other people, unless it was previous flings like the one that fucked up his father's marriage. Something in his expression must have changed because Levi cut his conversation with Erwin off to lean closer to him, eyes narrowing as he studied Eren's face. 

"What is it, Eren? Do you know who she is?"

"A couple of years ago, my dad brought home this blonde woman from work. Her name was Dina or Diana, something like that. I haven't seen them recently, but he never went anywhere without her."

Levis eyes narrowed suspiciously and he immediately shook his head, disregarding Eren's suggestion. "There's no way they are still together. She didn't come up in any research we did of Grisha."

"Unless she didn't want her name coming up. It wouldn't have been that hard for her to pay to keep off record. Especially if she is using the funds from our stolen goods." Erwin finally turned his attention to Eren and gave the brunet a kind smile. "Eren, would help us track down your father and this woman you mentioned?"

"If I do this, will you let me go home? And pay off all my dad's debts?"

"Absolutely. However, this means you will be a temporary member of this syndicate, which means you cannot back out once you agree."

Eren felt like he was making a deal with the devil and he anxiously chewed his bottom lip as he tried to weigh the options of either choice.

"Do we have a deal, Eren?"

"Alright, alright. I'll help you, but I don't want to be treated like a fucking prisoner anymore."

Despite Erwin's words of him being "a temporary syndicate member", the blond still looked a little wary at letting him out of the basement, however Levi was quick to jump to his defense. "We can give him one of the spare bedrooms and keep a guard outside his door? That's more fair than making him sleep down in that shitty dungeon, especially since he just killed someone down there."

"Very well. Levi, I'm leaving him in your care. I trust you'll keep him in check."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking this will probably be updated every Wednesday? Not sure yet. I don't want to post faster than I can write.

Several weeks passed at the manor, each more boring than the last as Eren still wasn't trusted enough to be out of his cell for more than a few hours at a time. However, luck finally seemed to be on his side for once, when he accidentally caught a snippet of Levi and Hanji's conversation. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on them, but they had been planning everything out in the dining room when he'd walked in for a drink, so Eren blamed them for not picking a more private area. The two of them had been discussing what needed to get done and, as soon as a trip into town was mentioned, Eren's attention was no longer focused on the fridge in front of him. Instead, he whirled around and excitedly bounded over to the table, trying to see where exactly they were thinking of going. "Levi, can I come too?"

"Absolutely not." 

Eren scowled at him for being so quick to shoot down his request, without even bothering to offer up any explanations. However, Levi had another thing coming if he thought Eren was just going to sit back and accept defeat. "Why not? I want to get out of this damn house, too."

"The last thing I need is for you to come with me, then do something stupid like trying to run off."

"I won't run away, I promise." Levi sent him a scathing look, clearly not believing a single word that came out of his mouth, even if Eren _did_ mean it. Besides, it wasn't like he could just go back to living at his old apartment, not when the syndicate probably knew where he lived.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Trust me. Once you get back to town, you're not going to want to come back."

"I swear on my life I won't run. You can trust me, Levi. I don't have anywhere else to go out there. Please take me with you. Pleasepleasepleaseple-" 

"Fine, if you shut up, you can come with us. But you stay by me the entire fucking time, understand? If you don't, I'm gonna toss your ass right back into the basement the minute we get home." 

~

Eren doubted he was going to be able to see things in his town the same way ever again. The first store they'd been to was a flower shop that discreetly sold guns in the back and it was clear from Levi and Hanji's interactions with the owner that they were regulars. However, the owner was much too comfortable with them because the man made a snide comment to Levi about his new pretty faced bitch and Eren probably would have killed the man had Levi not dragged him out. 

He was still fuming about it, even after they'd hidden the merchandise back in the car, to avoid any suspicion from the locals or the police, as Hanji had so helpfully explained to him. And now, they were headed to a nearby market to pick up groceries, however Eren doubted it was really _just_ a grocery store.

Eren considered being a smart-ass and asking them if drugs were next item on the list, but before he had a chance to speak, someone grabbed him from behind, their hand covering his mouth as they pulled him into the nearest alleyway.

Several minutes later, he was shoved up against a brick wall and Eren found himself staring into the warm eyes of his very own father, the man who'd abandoned him, along with a mountain of debt. Before he could get a full sentence out, a hand was placed over his mouth once more, presumably to keep him from calling for help, despite the fact that Levi and Hanji had long since passed the alleyway. 

"I don't have a lot of time, son, so I need you to listen carefully." When he noticed the sour expression on Eren's face, he let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Don't give me that fucking look. I know you probably think me the world's worst father, but you are my first priority, Eren."

Eren yanked his father's hand away from his mouth and took a step back towards the street, letting out a bitter laugh. "Talk about understatement of the year. You abandoned me after mom left and dumped all your debt on me. Why the hell should I listen to you now?"

"Because I am trying to save your damn life. Dina and I sent some men to get you, but they didn't come back. So I came here to bring you home." 

Grisha quickly pulled him down a different alley, moving with ease and familiarity, and Eren quickly suspected that this wasn't the first time his father had had to run for his life.

"We have to hurry. Any minute now, they'll realize you are gone. And trust me, once they're after you, it's hard to shake them." After turning down several different alleys, they finally emerged back onto another street and Eren's eyes widened when a sleek, black car pulled up to the curb. 

The rear passenger door opened and a familiar woman with short blond hair stepped out, though Eren wasn't quite able to place where he'd seen her before. "Did you finally find your bratty little son? Good, I thought I was going to have to leave without you."

"Wait, I can't....." The only reason he was even brought to town in the first place was because he'd promised Levi he wouldn't run away and it seemed fucked up to break his promise to the raven now.

In the distance, he heard his name being shouted and he realized he was going to have to make a choice, either break his promise and go with his father or stall long enough for Levi and Hanji to find him.

"This is no time for hesitation, Eren! We need to go now!"

"But, dad-....."

"Just knock him out and throw him in the backseat."

"I'm not going to hit my son, Dina."

"Fine. Then I'll do it for you." Before either of them could react, Dina grabbed his wrist and yanked him closer, using her free hand to knock him across the face. The punch was unexpected and a lot harder than Eren thought it would be, one of her diamond rings managing to break the skin of his cheek. Dina's fist struck him across the face once more and he collapsed back against the curb, his face aching and mind feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. His vision swam in front of him and, when his father spoke, it sounded like he was speaking underwater.

"Dina! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't be such a big baby. He'll live. Now put him in the car and let's go." She wiped the back of her hand on her skirt, before calmly getting in the passenger seat, as if nothing had just happened.

Eren's vision was blurry as his father scooped him off the ground, however he was conscious enough to see Levi round the corner of the street they were on. The raven's eyes grew wide with panic as he realized Eren was being kidnapped by his own father and, despite how futile the effort would be, began sprinting towards their car.

~

Eren awoke with a start, eyes darting around the unfamiliar room he was in and, with great difficulty, pushed himself out of bed. There was a mirror on the wall across from his bed and Eren wasn't surprised to find a bandage taped to his cheek, right where Dina's ring must have split the skin open. The wound still stung, but it had to have been cleaned with disinfectant because no blood stained the white bandage.

He fully expected the bedroom door to be locked from the outside, like it was at the Ackerman manor, and was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn't locked, nor guarded. Eren wandered down the long hallway, lost in the unfamiliar house, and nearly had a heart attack when he rounded a corner, coming face to face with his father. "Dad, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Ah, Eren. I was just coming to check on you. How's your cheek feeling, son?"

He raised a hand to his bandaged cheek, having momentarily forgotten how he'd been brought to the manor in the first place and winced as his fingers lightly brushed over the bruised skin. "It fucking hurts. God, Dina is still a bitch, isn't she."

"Watch your langauge. Dina means well enough, but tends to go a little overboard sometimes. It wasn't a serious injury, though, so it should heal in a matter of days."

Eren had a million questions that he wanted to ask his father, starting with why he had left Eren alone all those years, however his train of thought was interrupted by the loud rumble of his stomach growling.

"You must be starving, poor boy. Dinner should be served any minute now. Let's join Dina in the dining room, shall we?"

Eren warily followed his father down to the dining room and immediately regretted it because, as it turned out, Dina was just as much of a snob as Eren remembered and she didn't seem the least bit sorry about injuring him. "Welcome to my manor, brat. Don't break anything while you're here and clean up after yourself. I won't tolerate any messes."

"I'm not a child, so stop treating me like one."

Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked him over and she let out a dry laugh, red stained lips curling into sneer. "Could have fooled me, Eren. You still have the bratty attitude of a child."

"That's enough." Grisha was quick to interrupt their argument, before Eren could say anything else, and gestured to the food on the table in front of them. "Let's just have a nice meal."

Eren had a thousand insults he'd have liked to throw at her, but for the sake of his father, he begrudgingly kept his mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Trust me. Once you get back to town, you're not going to want to come back."_

Eren awoke in a cold sweat just as he had every night for the past couple of weeks, Levi's words still echoing in his mind. He took a couple of deep breaths, but the uneasiness in his heart only lessened slightly and he was suddenly craving a cup of tea to calm his nerves. When he was younger, he remembered his mother would make him always a cup of tea, but that tradition ended when she abandoned Eren and his father.

He had wandered into out of his bedroom and made it downstairs, just passing through the doorway to the kitchen, when he heard a distant creak coming from the door behind him, the one that lead to the basement. "Dad? Is that you?"

Eren knew he should have just made his tea and gone back to his room, especially given how early in the morning it was, however, his curiosity got the better of him, like it always did. Forgetting the cup of tea he had originally planned to make, he crept towards the door and pulled it open enough to stare down the dark stairwell. The basement was the only place that Eren was forbidden from and now he couldn't help but wonder if it was hiding the darkness business that Grisha and Dina supposedly dealt with.

He made his choice, warily inching his way down the stairs, and, at the end of the hallway, there was a door cracked open, a sliver of dim light showing through.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" 

He immediately froze when he heard Dina's voice, fearing for a moment that he'd been caught, but relaxed when he realized she was talking to someone in the room with her. He approached the door and peered through the opening, eyes widening as he realized it was some sort of interrogation room.

Dina was pacing around a blond boy bound to a chair, who couldn't have been much older than Eren, however he had clearly been there a while, if the extent of the boy's injuries were anything to go off of.

"Where is their hideout, you shitty little brat?"

"I won't tell you anything. No matter what you do to me. J'offre mon cœur."

It occurred to Eren the boy was using a french saying he'd heard Levi speak several times, while he'd been living at the Ackerman manor. He had asked Levi what it meant and the raven had been kind enough to offer him an explanation, that it was an oath they used to swear loyalty to the syndicate. 

*I offer up my heart.*

"Still loyal to the Crimson Blades?" It seemed Dina recognized the expression as well, because she scowled at the boy, enraged that he still didn't want to cooperate with her, even after being beat. She picked a gun off of the nearby table, gently running a finger along the barrel of it, before bringing it level with the boy's forehead. "If that's how you want it. Then you will die for them."

Eren didn't really believe she would just kill the poor boy in cold blood, and the blond tied to the chair seemed to think she was bluffing, as well, because he didn't even flinch; it was possible that Dina had used death threats as a bluff during previous interrogation attempts.

He jerked back with a gasp as the gun was suddenly fired and he closed his eyes as the boy's body fell slack in the chair. He quickly pressed his hands over his mouth, both in shock and to muffle any other noises, but the damage had already been done and Dina turned towards the door to flash him a wicked smile.

"If you're not careful, my dear Eren, you'll be the next one strapped to this chair."

~

He was a fool for believing things at Dina's manor were peaceful and Eren now knew Levi had indeed been telling the truth about her being a monster; he had just experienced that cold reality first hand. He bolted up the stairs and sprinted towards his bedroom, making a plan in his head to gather his belongings and make a run for it. 

With what little he had, he exited his room and stumbled back with a gasp as he came face to face with Dina. Before he could retreat further into his room, she grabbed his chin and held his face still, her nails painfully digging into his cheeks.

"You should have listened to your father, my dear Eren. He warned you to stay away from the basement for good reason, but you just couldn't listen, could you? I think it'd be wise for you to leave, otherwise I might have to kill your nosy ass. Imagine me trying to explain that to your father."

"I...I thought you wanted me here." Eren knew he was wrong when she let out a hollow laugh, the sound chilling him to the bone. 

"Don't be mistaken. Grisha was the one who wanted you here, not me. I could care less where you go, whether you live or die." She let go of his face and retreated back down the hallway, stopping to momentarily glance over her shoulder. "I wouldn't come back if I were you, Eren, because the next time you step foot in this manor, I'll make sure you don't leave alive."

When he was sure that she was gone, he snatched his bag up from the floor and sprinted down the hall, making a break for the front door. He could hear shouts of surprise, from whoever was standing guard outside, however Dina must have told them he was planning on leaving because no one chased after him.

He ran as if his life depended on it, lungs burning as he gasped for air, and when he finally stopped, the sun was just rising past the tops of the trees. Despite his sore muscles and the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him, he kept going for fear that Dina might change her mind and hunt him down just for the fun of it.

It had to be late afternoon when he finally reached town and he had to stop for several minutes, leaning heavily against the nearest building so he could catch his breath. He had no idea where he was or how to get back to the Ackerman manor, but he was planning to put as much distance between him and Dina as he possibly could. He wasn't going to be able to keep this pace up for too much longer and, feeling exhaustion set in, Eren feared he'd pass out somewhere before he could find a safe place to actually stop.

He pushed himself away from the wall, stumbling up the street, and it took him several long seconds to realize he recognized the sleek black car in front of him. Before he could turn around, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist and he began thrashing around, fighting his hardest to get free. "Let go of me! HELP ME!"

"Eren, relax. It's me, it's Levi."

He froze when he heard that familiar voice murmur into his ear and all the fight immediately drained out of him, leaving him terrified and exhausted. He knew he looked like a mess and the last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of Levi, but after the past couple of days, he couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. 

Eren threw his arms around Levi's neck, unable to stop himself from trembling, and sobbed hysterically into the man's shoulder. He couldn't see Levi's face from the position they were in, but the way the arms around his waist held him tighter was comforting.

"Hey, you're okay, Eren. I've got you. You're safe now."


	5. Chapter 5

Eren let out a frightened gasp as he jerked into a sitting position, fearfully looking around his surroundings. He found that he was in his old bedroom at the Ackerman manor, however he had absolutely no idea how he had ended up there and the IV in his arm made him nervous. 

A small movement across the room drew his attention and Eren looked up to find Levi sitting in a chair across from the bed. His appearance was haggard, as if he'd been sitting there for several hours, and Eren figured the taller man would have some answers for him. "L-Levi....?"

"You sleep like a fucking corpse, you know that?"

Feeling more content than he had in a while, Eren let himself fall back against the pillows, his eyes threatening to flutter close once more, however Levi seemed intent on keeping him awake. 

"Hey, try not to fall back asleep. I don't want you passing out for another two days."

"What.....happened?"

"You collapsed in my arms before I could get you inside. Hanji said you were dangerously dehydrated. When we brought you back here, Hanji hooked you up to an IV and you've been asleep until now. Eren...." Levi's voice was soft, much softer than it'd ever been and, judging by the look he received, the brunet could probably guess some of the things that were running through his mind. "What did they do to you when you were over there?"

"Nothing, really. I was free to go where I wanted and do what I pleased, except.....except for the basement." Tears began welling up in his eyes, as he remembered what happened to the blond, and he covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Levi. "I'm sorry, I..... I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine. I know you're still shaken. When you're ready, we'll go talk to Erwin."

Nothing else was said between them and, uncomfortable with the awkward silence that stretched out between them, Eren blurted out the first thing on his mind, something that had been weighing on his mind for weeks. "Levi, I'm sorry. I should have run away and tried to find you, the minute I saw my father. You were right. They're both monsters."

"Don't." Levi's tone was bitter and it took Eren a minute to realize Levi was angry with himself. "Don't apologize, Eren. It's my fault. I should have been paying more attention. But I won't let it happen again, I promise."

Eren must have fallen asleep once more, even though Levi had been against it, because his room was pitch black when his eyes fluttered back open. He let out a long sigh as he stretched and, trying to fight away the remnants of sleep, pushed himself out of bed. 

He wandered down the halls of the manor, following the sounds of voices and, realizing that he had gotten up just in time for dinner, hurried down to the dining room. Apparently Levi hadn't come down yet either, but everyone else welcomed him and he took a seat next to Hanji, who gave him a quick look over.

"You're looking much better today, Eren. You scared the shit out of me yesterday when I found Levi with you. Ha, you should have seen Levi's face when he found you-....oh, and speak of the devil....."

Eren looked up as said man entered the room, however he never got a chance to say anything because a soft female voice spoke up, which came from a small girl with two black pigtails.

"Levi, have you heard anything about Thomas? Anything at all?" Her gray eyes were wide with hope as she looked at Levi, however he avoided her stare as he took his seat, clearly not having any news on the missing boy. "Please, I just want him to come home safely!"

He could feel his heart clench as he thought about the boy Dina killed and he couldn't help but wonder if that is who she was talking about. He realized his hands were trembling and hid them in his lap, clenching the fabric of his pants in an attempt to lessen the shaking. "Was he blond, kind of tall, maybe my age?"

"Yes! You've seen him?! Is he alright? Do you know where my Thomas is? Please, I want to see him again."

Eren shakily inhaled and closed his eyes, trying to will away the tears that were forming as Thomas's face flashed into his mind once more. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and that was even more of a reason for him to not look up, not with all those expectant, hopeful faces.

"Eren? Is Thomas alright?"

Hearing Levi's voice was the breaking point and Eren abruptly shoved himself out of his chair, chest heaving as hot tears rolled down his cheeks, his heart heavy with guilt. "He's dead, Levi. He's dead! Dina fucking shot him and I didn't do a damn thing to stop her!" 

Knowing he would never return, Mina had begun crying after those first two words and, as others began trying to comfort her, Eren stumbled towards the hall, unable to face everyone with the knowledge that he could have prevented a needless death.

"Eren, wait-" As soon as the brunet had stood, Levi followed and blocked the only doorway leading out of the dining room. Eren gave a halfhearted attempt to shove him out of the way, but didn't put up much of a fight as Levi pulled him closer.

"It's alright, Eren. It's gonna be okay."

~

After chaos had broken out in the dining room, Levi had scooped Eren up in his arms and carried him out of the chaos, whisking him away to to his bedroom and away from all the commotion.

Eren now sat cross legged on the bed, with Levi at his side and Erwin in a chair across from him. As soon as he found out Eren was okay and had learned what had happened to Thomas, he had joined them to persuade Eren into talking.

"Eren, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we need to know what happened at Dina's." 

A while ago, Eren might have doubted the raven's sincerity and concern over his safety, but after everything that had recently happened, his trust in Levi was now unshakable. "I wasn't a prisoner or anything. They let me go wherever I wanted, except the basement. That was the only place I wasn't allowed in, but I didn't listen and went down there anyways. It was an interrogation room. Thomas was there, tied to a chair, and wounded pretty bad. Dina was trying to make him tell her where this manor was, but he wouldn't say a word, so she fucking shot him. And then......"

"And then what? Eren?"

"She..... she threatened to kill me too, unless I left. So I packed my stuff and ran away. And you found me later that day, Levi."

Levi could understand why Eren had been so upset the first time he had asked, however his eyes widened as the brunet's words suddenly hit him. "Wait, you ran all the way from Dina's manor? Holy shit, no wonder you dehydrated."

"I didn't know what else to do and I was afraid she would come after me, so I didn't stop for anything."

"Does your father know?"

"No, but knowing Dina, she probably fed him some fucking bullshit. 'Your bratty little son turned on you, Grisha. I told you you should have disowned him'. I don't think he'll come after me again."

Erwin let out a soft sigh and rose from his chair, pausing to squeeze Eren's shoulder as he passed. "That's enough excitement for tonight, Eren. I have talk to Mina about arranging a funeral for Thomas. Just get some rest."

It was only when Erwin left that Levi spoke, his tone mournful and eyes dull, a look that Eren had seen in the mirror more times than he could count. "They were planning to get married. Him and Mina. He had a ring ready, but went missing before he could propose. Shit, I hate that things turned out like this."

"I'm going to fucking kill her, Levi. I'll do whatever it takes. I can't let Dina ruin anymore lives."


End file.
